


In Arms

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [40]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji knows exactly how much he trusts Hiyori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: Who can love you and still be standing?
> 
> Vague sort of but not really spoilers for flashback chapters (in setting, not in actual details). Could be read as shipping or friendshipping depending upon how you prefer your Shinji and Hiyori.

* * *

           Hiyori isn't the easiest person on the face of the planet to get along with. It's a fairly obvious fact and as one of the few people who apparently carries on an actual personal relationship with her Shinji has faced time and time again the question that has no correct answer:  
   
           "Shinji, how do you _live_ with her?"  
   
           For a long time he used to shrug off the question, but now he merely smiles and answers with complete, heartfelt honesty, "Hiyori? I trust her as far as I can kick her."  
   
           Most frown at this answer, or change the subject, mumbling in confusion. What few actually learn is that, based upon some of their most recent squabbles, he can actually kick her pretty damn far – across two training fields and well into the seventh's barracks, if there's no headwind.   
   
           He only wishes Hiyori had the same amount of trust in him.

* * *


End file.
